game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Resident Evil 2 (2019)
__TOC__ Note: I highly recommend you to read the original game script written by Millers C for your reading pleasures. Enjoy! A trucker is driving along an empty highway. He eats a hamburger and listens to the radio. Caller: Look man, I'm serious, OK? I saw this with my own eyes. Anchor: Oh, I believe you, buddy, I believe you. Just tell us a story, tell us a story. Caller: OK, well, it was last Friday night - I was walking home from the bar... This woman started coming towards me... She was a staggering, you know… So I, I figured she was drunk. Anchor: Whoa, whoa, whoa, OK. Tell us, be honest now, how many drinks did you have? Caller: No man, I, I barely had a buzz on. Anchor: Oh, c'mon! Caller: No, just listen, alright? She got closer, I got a good look at her. You had to see her eyes, her nose... Her whole face… looks like it was rotting! Anchor: Ew… Caller: She looks like a corpse - like a walking corpse, man! Trucker: Heh. Sounds like my wife. Caller: I've never seen anything like it… I haven't been able to sleep since of that night. Anchor: Alright, calm down, buddy, calm down. Just… Hey. You gotta stay strong, OK? Don't give in to fear out of there, right? Caller: Yeah, well you go to that right. If you freeze up around these things... they'll sink their teeth into you. I saw it attack somebody - (going into static) Trucker: Come on… Just gettin' good. I need some sleep. closes his eyes for a second and at this very moment he runs down some girl. The trucker step on the brake to the floor. Trucker: Oh, shit! stops and gets out of the truck. Trucker: No...! No...no...no… What do I do…? What am I gonna do...!? the girl comes to life... The screen fades abruptly. We teleporting to a young Leon driving along a night highway in a police car. He listens to Saudade by Cody Matthew Johnson and pull over to refuel. Leon: No one's around...? That's weird… heard the sound of breaking glass. Leon: ...Huh? traces of blood on the asphalt, he goes to the store at the gas station. GAS STATION Leon: Hello? Anybody there!? Something's not right… of struggle is heard from the basement. The Leon finds the seller sitting on the floor. He's covered in blood. Leon: You all right!? Don't move... I'll be back for you. soon as a Leon enters the pantry, covered in blood seller locks the door behind him. Leon: Hey! What're you doing!? Officer: Stop moving! Leon: Officer, you need help? Officer: Stay back, sir, I got this. zombie knocks an officer to the floor and eats him alive. Leon: Get off him, right now! Officer: Help me... Leon: What the fuck...!? Freeze...! I'll shoot! kills the zombie. Leon: What the—!? gets the hell out of the store. At the entrance, he runs into Claire. Claire: Don't shoot! Leon: Get down! shoot a zombie behind her. Leon: You alright? Claire: Yeah, I think so... Thanks. Leon: You can thank me later, when we're safe. Claire: Holy shit… sees a herd of zombies. Leon: Come on! Get in! Hold on! leaves the gas station as fast as he can. Claire: What the hell is going on? Leon: I don’t know… Hopefully, they'll have some answers at the police station. Claire: Wait, you're a cop? Leon: Yeah, Leon Kennedy. You are...? Claire: Claire—Claire Redfield. Leon: Live around here? Claire: No, looking for my brother. He’s a cop, too. Leon: Well, it's a good thing we found each other. I don't know what to expect anymore… enter Raccoon City. The sign reads: “Welcome to Racoon City. Home of Umbrella.” We see a beautiful opening with views of the empty city. RESIDENT EVIL 2 Loudspeaker: Attention all citizens. Due to the citywide outbreak, you are advised to take shelter at the Raccoon City police station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need. Claire: Oh my god, this is so unreal... Leon: The police station's not much farther. They’ll know something. Claire: Yeah, but... what if we're the only ones? What if there's no survivors— Leon: No. There's survivors. It's a big city… there has to be. drive to a roadblock. Leon: Looks like we're walking from here. Claire: More like running. Leon: Yeah, good call. around begin to attack the car. Leon: Jesus Christ! Claire: Leon! We gotta back up! What the—!? trucker smashes through the herd of zombies. He slowly turns into a zombie. Leon: Holy shit! Claire, get out! Get out NOW! Claire: I can't! Leon: Hold on! truck rolls over, separating the heroes. Leon: Oh, no... Leon: CLAIRE! CLAIRE, YOU OK!? Claire: YEAH! I’M ALRIGHT! HOW ABOUT YOU!? are starting to surround him. Leon: I CAN’T STAY HERE! IT’S NOT SAFE! I'LL MEET YOU AT THE STATION! Claire: I’LL BE THERE! runs to the police station. Leon: This is outta control! Shit... It's everybody...! They've all turned… There it is...the station. RCPD enters the police station. Leon: Hello...? Is anybody here? actually use a computer and search through surveillance cameras. Leon: There has to be someone here… notices a cop who is shooting back from a zombie. Leon: Not good. Cop: David! Marvin! You there!? I found a way out! It’s in here! Send reinforcements! East Hallway! goes to the rescue. Leon: OK… I gotta find that guy. Jesus… walks through the corridors of the police station. Dirt, blood and traces of struggle is everywhere. Soon he hears cries for help. Voice: OPEN UP! HURRY! OPEN UP! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR! Leon: I'll get you out! tries to raise the blinds. Cop: HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME! Leon: Gimme your hand! I got you. Gimme your other hand! zombies from the other side of the blinds begin to eat cop’s legs. He’s screaming in terrible pain. Leon: Hang in there! manages to save only half the cop. Leon: Oh my god… Jesus Christ… takes the notebook from the cop. It describes how to open a secret passage under a police station. Leon is trying to escape to the main hall, but this is not so easy - the whole police station is teeming with zombies. Leon: Jesus! They're everywhere! Come on! Goddammit! Watch out! some cop helps him. Cop: Got it! You're safe… for now. Leon: Thanks... Cop: Marvin Branagh. see that Marvin was already bitten and soon turn into a zombie himself. Leon: Leon Kennedy… (pants) There was another officer… I-I couldn‘t... I couldn't… (pants) Marvin: I'm sure you did what you could, Leon. a while... Leon: Does anyone know what started this? Marvin: Not a clue. But honestly, all you need to know is that this place will eat you alive if you aren't careful. Leon: Yeah... well, I was supposed to start last week and I got a call to stay away. I wish I'd come here sooner. Marvin: You're here now, Leon. That's all that matters. Leon: OK, Lieutenant, I'm ready. Marvin: Hopefully, you'll be able to find a way out of this station. That officer you met earlier—Elliot. He thought this secret passageway might do the trick. Leon: This is good news. We can get you to a hospital. Marvin: No, no, I am not the priority here. Leon: Lieutenant, I'm not just gonna leave you here— Marvin: I'm giving you an order, rookie. You save yourself first. I'd come with you, but I'd just slow you down… Now… you'll need this. give him combat knife. Leon: I can’t take— Marvin: Stop. And don't make my mistake. If you see one of those things—uniform or not—you do not hesitate. You take it out… or you run. Got it!? Leon: Yes, sir. leaves. Leon: This is not how I imagined my first day... Police Radio: This is 73-Bird—for rescue. —heading east—River. Touchdown at R.P.D.—minutes. comes closer to the cop with the radio. His face was slashed in half. Leon: What...? Oh... Oh, what the fuck!? Huh? What!? starts exploring the police station - collects ammunition, opens locks and shoot zombies. of Events September 25th We're turning the station into a temporary shelter due to the massive sudden outbreak All police personnel have been instructed to make the safety of the citizens their top as we try to accommodate as many priority of them as possible. September 25th (addendum) One of the refugees attacked us in the middle of the night, resulting in the death of 1 officer and injuring 3 others. The person in question quickly restrained. We believe this was simply a case of someone snapping under intense stress. September 26th A mob attacked the station today, resulting in a number of casualties. A few survivors were make it safely behind the emergency shutters, but surrounded as we are, it'll be hard for any of us to escape this place. We're not sure we can fix any of our comm equipment so we remain off from the outside world. September 27th There was another clash on the west side of the station around 1pm. Twelve people died, and there is only a handful of survivors left. Everything is falling into disarray in here. David Ford Locker Terminal Memo It appears that the keypad to the lockers terminal is missing a few keys. I suggest that the person responsible for this mess find some spare keys and fix this RIGHT NOW. (You know who you are, bastard. Who else'd fuck it up this badly!?) of Gunpowder Handgun Ammo Gunpowder x2 Shotgun Shells Gunpowder+ High-Grade Gunpowder (Yellow) MAG Ammo High-Grade Gunpowder (Yellow) x2 There's not a lot of ammo left around the station, so make good use of any gunpowder you find. Different guns require different ammo, so pay attention when you're combining things or you won't get what you need. First Assignment Leon S. Kennedy, we're putting you on a very special case for your first assignment. Your mission is… to unlock your desk! The key to your success is in the initials of our first names. Input the letters in order of our desks. There are 2 locks-1 on each side of your desk. Make sure you get them both. Basically, your first task is to remember your fellow officers' names, but you figured that much out, right? Good luck, Leon. By the might take a little work to get Scott to give you a straight answer. Lieutenant Branagh (Scrawled in a corner between drops of blood) Be glad you are not here, rookie. Report September 28, 2:30 am It's down to just me and 3 others. No weapons… no ammo… and too many skirmishes have drained us mentally and physically. We're not gonna make it... Officer Phillips once suggested we escape through the sewers. Apparently, there's a secret tunnel under this place left over from its museum days. I brushed her idea off before, but now, it's not sounding all that bad. Yeah, there's no proof there's even a tunnel or that the sewers aren't infested with zombies, but I don't wanna sit here and wait to die, either. It's a long shot, but I'm gonna try to find out what I can about that tunnel. Elliot Edward Benefits of Herbs Humans have used herbs to treat sickness and disease since the dawn of time. In this book, we will explore three such herbs native to the Arklay Mountains. Green herbs have the ability to heal basic injuries, while blue herbs have long been used to treat poisoning. As for red herbs, while they are visually appealing, they offer no medicinal benefits. Or so it was thought until recently. It's well-known that combining herbs together produces blends that heighten the herbs' effects, but it has been discovered that red herbs can play a big role when mixed properly. According to one doctor of Asian medicine mixing blue and red herbs together produces a blend that will strengthen one's constitution. Truly, we have only just begun to realize the full potential of these herbs and their ability to heal the human body. Further research is sure to yield even more fascinating results. Safe Instructions Press a button to light up its corresponding lamp. Light them all to open the safe. The buttons must be pressed in a certain order. Pressing a single button out of order will cause all of the lights to go out and you will need to start the sequence over again. hears some noise down the hall. Leon: What in the—!? any survivors Consider this a gift for anyone still unfortunate enough to be alive. Keep your eyes peeled for those creepy fucks that look like they were skinned alive- "lickers," we call 'em. They're blind as bats, but their hearing more than makes up for that. So long as you don't run around like a total idiot, guns a-blazing, you should be able to slip right by them… probably. Either way, make like my grandma and creep around as slow as possible around 'em, yeah? Anyway, not that I wanna go, but duty calls. That, and I've got a friend to avenge. David Guy's Scribblings Damn those corporate assholes! They cut me off! After all I've done for them! But if that's how it's gonna be, so be it. I'm gonna have a little fun of my own as the world goes to shit. I boarded all those filthy pigs up in a steel pen, and set some C4. All I gotta do is detonate it and it's "sayonara suckers!" But it's no fun if it's over too soon, so maybe I'll give that one raving loon something to really squeal about. Yeah, maybe I'll give him a little toy and tell him, “Kill the guy next to you and I'll spare the others.” I wonder what he'll do. You yell about “justice” and “pride” but how many times did you go against me, your own superior? Yeah, you're such a good cop... So good you had to die. Man is this fun. I need some music for this. Leon walks into the library, Marvin contacts him on the radio. Marvin: Leon, it’s Marvin. I need you back here ASAP. Leon: Are you OK, Marvin? Marvin: I've got something to show you. It's important. Leon: Copy that, I'll be right there. Pamphlet Welcome to Raccoon City! Did you know: While we are the home of pharmaceutical giant Umbrella Corporation, Raccoon city is a vibrant and dynamic city with a long, rich history of its own. In this guide, we'll introduce you to just a few of the more unusual points of interest our city has to offer. Raccoon City Police Station The building in the center of town wasn't always a police station-in fact, it used to be an art museum. Various features like the unusual clock tower and the goddess statue in the main hall remind of bygone era. Orphanage Just a few blocks from the police station is an orphanage founded and run by the Umbrella Corporation with the help of generous donations from businesses and citizens alike. The building is known for its stained glass window, which attracts visitors from around the world. goes back to the main hall. Marvin: (barely holding himself alive) There you are… Come here, take a look. shows him the video from the surveillance camera. Leon sees Claire standing outside a police station. Leon: Yes! I knew she'd make it. Marvin: You know her? Leon: Yeah, name's Claire. I came into town with her. Marvin: You can get to that courtyard through the second floor… east side. Leon: I’m on it. Thanks, Lieutenant. places a medal under the statue in the main hall. Marvin: So Elliot was right… Leon: Yeah, but the passage isn't open yet. Article: "The Red Stone" The ruby that captivated Edward the Black Prince, the pearl that the queen of the Nile milked dry, the diamond that lead a queen to the guillotine there is no end to the number of tales related to the appeal of jewels. This mysterious red stone is simply the latest to sparkle among them. Like those other jewels, this one's origin is unknown. It's said that it once adorned a noblewoman's jeweled box and was even dedicated to a wise king. This fall, this stone that's long been shrouded in legend will be on display during auction. There are sure to be many eager enthusiasts there. But, dear reader, one would do well to approach with care, for devilry lies in beauty's shadow. This jewel has turned caring nobles who love their subjects into despots more terrible than Caligula, and we have the tales prove it. Seriously, it's precisely because these jewels are bathed in blood that their luster stirs something in the hearts of people everywhere. goes to the courtyard. He looks around with his flashlight in search of Claire. Claire: HEY! LEON!? sees Claire on the other side of the fence. Leon: CLAIRE! HOLD ON! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! Claire: OK! descends to the first floor. Meanwhile, crashed helicopter begin to burn. Leon: Claire… It is so nice to see you. Claire: How’re you doing? That helicopter just came out of nowhere... Leon: Yeah… I'm in one piece. Claire: I'm guessing you don't have a key in one of those fancy pockets? Leon: Unfortunately, no… But, how are you doing? Claire: You know, just surviving. Leon: That’s good. Any luck with your brother? Claire: No, not yet. Leon: Claire, don't lose hope… I'm sure we're gonna find him— helicopter blows up. The fire alarm rings. Leon: Dammit. You know what that means... Claire: Yeah… Dinner time. Leon: Claire, I think you should go. Claire: Don't worry about me, Leon. You take care of yourself. Leon: Claire, you need to go—NOW! Claire: Hey... Let's get through this. Both of us. nods and calls Marvin on the radio. Leon: Uh, Marvin. I've got a situation here… I'm surrounded by zombies! Marvin! Do you copy? Marvin!? Dammit! returns to the main hall. Marvin lies on a couch unconscious. Leon: Still alive... returns to exploration of the police station. In one of the corridors he hears blood chilling noises. Leon: What in God's name...? Memo Sept. 22, 1998 Office Supply Internal Relocation Notice Heat-resistant 3-number combination safe Moved from S.T.A.R.S. Office (2F) to West Office (1F) The combo is Left 9, Right 15, Left 7. Please change the combo ASAP upon receipt. R.P.D. Facility Maintenance Dept. some time, Leon finds the other two medallions and opens a secret passage under the statue in the main hall. Leon: So it goes underground... Huh. That's it—that's our way out. Lieutenant Branagh! Marvin! It's time to go! Hey, Marvin… We need to get you to a hospital right now. Marvin: No, no… I… Save yourself... Leon: Come on, I've got you— Marvin: GO! Leon: Look, we can still make it out of here together, if you just gimme— Marvin: (pulling out a gun) It's too late. I tries, Leon… But I couldn't stop it. We can't let this thing spread. It's on you now. Just go... Leon: I understand. leaves. Leon: I won't let you down, Marvin. RCPD BASEMENT Leon: What the—!? is attacked by a mutant scientist with a huge right hand. In addition to the creepy look the scientist has a huge eye on the mutated hand! Leon: Oh my god! Jesus. Words won't work on this thing… pulls out a shotgun and starts scolding the mutant for bad behavior. Soon the mutant gets upset, cries and falls into the abyss. Leon: Somebody's watching me... Parking Garage Leon: Damn. Need a key card… zombie dog sneaks up on him. You gotta be kidding me… Agh! Get off of me! shoots the dog. Woman: Hey. Leon: Who is that? Woman: Stay sharp. kills the dog and points his gun at the woman. Woman: Lower it. FBI. Leon: Sorry... Thank you— For your help. Woman: Surprised you made it this far. Leon: FBI, huh? What's going on here? Woman: Sorry. That information's classified. Leon: Where are you going? Woman: Do yourself a favor: stop asking questions and get the hell out of here. leaves. Leon: Hey! I'm not done talking to you! Prison Cells into the basement, Leon finds the prison cells. Most of the cells are already filled with rotten zombies. In one of the cells Leon suddenly finds a living person. He sits on the bunk and smokes. Man: Hello? Leon: Hey. Man: I don't believe it. A real human. Hello, human. Leon: You been here long? Man: Long enough. Are we the last ones alive? Leon: No, no, there's a few of us... Man: Oh… that's good news, I guess. Unless, of course, Irons sent you. Leon: Irons...? You mean Chief Irons? Is he still around? Man: Who cares. Hopefully, he's somebody's dinner by now. Leon: What do you mean by that? Man: He's the bastard that locked me in here. Leon: I'm sure he had a good reason. Man: He did. I was about to blow the whistle on his dirty ass. I'd have done the same thing too, I guess. Hey! I'll make you a deal… Unlock this cell and I'll give you this. There's no other way outta that parking garage! Believe me! Leon: Sorry… I can't do that. I have to talk to the chief first. Man: Look, we're both prisoners in this station. So either we play nice and help each other out— Shit. It's coming. Leon: What—what's coming? Man: C'mon—c'mon, don't be an asshole… OK? You need this! Just get me the fuck outta here! gonna stand up against a wall that somebody's hand suddenly breaks through. This hand breaks the man's skull in one squeeze. Leon: Oh, my god… (turns around) Who is that!? Woman: It's just me, so you can put that thing away. Leon: I don't even know what happened— It’s just… happened so quick. Woman: I told you to get out of here. You wouldn't want to end up like Ben, would you? Leon: You knew him? Woman: He was an informant. Had information of use to my investigation. Leon: So what he said was true? Hey, you can't keep walking away from me! I don't even know your name! I'm Leon Kennedy. Woman: Find a way out, Leon. Before it's too late. Then we’ll talk. Name's Ada. Leon: (looking at Ben’s pass) Well, I guess the deal‘s on. “Jail Power Panel” The power panel is out. Can the person in charge of it please take care of it ASAP!? I assume everyone knows, but since the jail's power panel is old as hell, we're gonna need those custom power panel parts no one makes anymore. There should be a few in the generator room. Addendum: I got word that there's only one of those power panel parts in the generator room. The guy that's here to fix the bell in the clock tower should have another, so someone swipe - mean, ask him nicely for it, please. Leon: (looking at Ben’s corpse) Ugh... What in the world...? Disposal Notice Item to be Disposed: Key to Patrol Car 7439 Details: Bent key, no longer usable, but can still open the car's doors and trunk with its keyless entry buttons. Message From Mr. Raccoon Howdy boys and girls! It's your pal from the Raccoon City Zoo! It's always great to see you! Today, I want to talk about something really important to me. You know my popular Mr. Raccoon toys? Well, I heard some bad kids have been using them for target practice, but that makes me really sad… Good little kids wouldn't be that mean, right? Plus it's super super dangerous, so just don't do. Anyway, see you at the zoo! Mr. Raccoon out! Record No. 53477 Name of Deceased: Justin Hanson Male, Caucasian, 39 years old Observations: Found dead in jail cell bed by staff. Hands are still clenched tight due to rigor mortis which should be coming to an end. It's highly likely that he died just after lights out. Deceased was a known kleptomaniac, incarcerated multiple times. Incredibly, he Would steal even while in jail, though that was consistent with his clinical diagnosis. returns to the main hall of the police station. Marvin has already turned into a zombie. Leon: Marvin... Aw, no… Dammit. puts him down. Leon: I'll stop this, lieutenant... I promise. Report Date: August 14, 1998 Location: R.P.D. 2F Waiting Room Reason for Confiscation: A suspicious man was found at the location listed above. When confronted by an officer, he tried to escape by acting confused, but was arrested. A note he had on him was confiscated. Remarks: It's not like everyone doesn't know who it is but it's Justin Hanson: age 39, city resident, single, and a regular fixture in our jail. He wasn't a bad guy per se, just a bit of a birdbrain kleptomaniac. Can't believe he tried to pull a fast one in a police station, of all places, though… (There is a scrap of paper in plastic bag.) Plan Location: Police station west side clock tower Due to the high cultural value of the bell, I'm calling a specialist in to make the repairs. Will go over the details once they're on the scene, but in the meantime, I'll take steps to secure the bell since the yoke is threatening to break. the puzzle with the mechanism of the watch has been solved, it breaks down. Leon: Hope I don't have to write a report on this… goes to Ben's cell. Memo The station's swarming with monsters. Even here I can hear their cries. But it's not the zombies I'm afraid of. Codename: Tyrant. The ultimate bioweapon, developed by those bastards in the utmost secrecy. To think that that thing might be wandering around here… Chances are they've ordered it to wipe out the witnesses. examines his body. Leon: Huh? finds the tape recorder on Ben’s belt and presses the Play button. Ben: But that doesn't explain the rumors about the orphanage. I-I just find it way too coincidental Umbrella's one of the benefactors. Woman: You told me this interview was about the new scholarship Umbrella set up. Ben: Come on, Annette. Nobody cares about that. They want to know about the G-Virus, and the— Annette: Where did you hear about this? Ben: —and that big fucking sinkhole in the city which, by the way, rumor has it goes straight to your underground lab. Leon: Lab? Ben: Now, are you going to talk to me or are you— Annette: This interview is over. Ben: Bitch. tape ends. After that we see the transcript of this interview. Leon takes garage key card and leaves. Leon: Hmm... What are they after? herd of hungry zombies bursts into the room. Leon: That's not good. are followed by a practically invulnerable Tyrant. Leon: Gimme a break. Tyrant finally catches Leon and grabs him by the throat, Ada comes to the rescue. Leon: Ada!? Ada: This is getting old… Saving your ass—that's twice. Leon: I didn't realize you were keeping score. Ada: Look, this isn't a game! Tyrant did not even think about dying. Leon: You gotta be kidding me. Ada: Nothing dies down here. stylishly blows him up. Ada: I take it you have the key card? Leon: Yeah, and this… (throws her Ben’s recorder) I was hoping you could explain what's on it. Ada: Maybe... After I hear it. Let's get out of here. We might want to open the shutter. GUN SHOP KENDO go to the city. Leon: ls that the intel you needed? Ada: Unfortunately, no. Ben didn't come through. Leon: Well, what exactly are you looking for? Ada: More info on the people responsible for this mess. What about you? Trying to save the world? Leon: I told Lieutenant Branagh I'd bring help. Ada: Good luck getting that… Road's out. Going through that gun shop looks like the only way. uses the master key and the characters enter Gun Shop Kendo. Ada: What a mess... shopkeeper himself comes out of the back room with classic military maneuver. Kendo: Don't move! Leon: I'm not going to hurt you— Kendo: I said DON'T MOVE! Leon: I’m just passing through. I'm going to ask you to lower that weapon. Kendo: Like hell you are! You're going to turn around, and go right back out the way you came in. notices Kendo's daughter behind his back. She turns into a zombie. Leon: I think your daughter needs help, sir. Kendo: Don't tell me how to deal with my daughter. Ada: (aiming her gun) Drop it! Kendo: (protecting his daughter) No! Wait! Ada: Step aside. We need to terminate her before she turns. Kendo: “Terminate”? That's my fucking daughter! Leon: (lower his gun) Ada… Just let them be. Kendo: Emma, sweetheart, I told you to stay put... Emma: Daddy...? Kendo: Yeah, Emmie. Daddy's here. I’m here, OK? Those fuckin' things outside… Look what they did to us. You're a cop. You're supposed to know something—how did this happen!? HUH!? She was our sweet little angel... Emma: Mommy...? Kendo: Mommy's sleeping, honey, OK? ...Emma. takes his daughter in his arms and goes into the back. Kendo: Just go… Just give us some privacy. slams the door. Leon: You know, it's one thing to keep the truth from me! But why him? hears a shot from behind the door. Leon: I want to find out what's happening here. And stop whoever's behind it. Helping people like them… that's why I joined the force. Ada: My mission is to take down Umbrella's entire operation. We may not make it out. Leon: Whatever it takes to save this city… count me in. Ada: Heard of the Umbrella Corporation? They're a pharmaceutical company secretly making bioweapons. They have a virus—it turns people into indestructible monsters. Leon: That explains the horrible things I've seen... Ada: And that's why I'm looking for Annette Birkin— She's the one at Umbrella responsible for unleashing the virus. I'm going to bring her down. THE SEWERS descend into the sewers. Ada: This is how we get to Annette. Leon: Based on what you've said, the sewer seems fitting. Ada: Well said. After you... Leon: Gee, thanks. Can't imagine a real scientist being down here... Ada: According to HQ… this leads right into Umbrella's secret facility. Leon: Come on. Sewers are run by the city. How could they have a facility… without the authorities knowing? Ada: Welcome to corporate America. Umbrella's controlled Raccoon City for years. Leon: Jesus... That an earthquake? Ada: I sure as hell hope so. sees giant crocodile-like monster. Leon: What the hell...!? Ada: Stay sharp! God only knows what's down here… the heroes feel the earthquake one more time. Leon: Again!? Ada: It's not too late to turn back, Leon. Leon: No chance. You're stuck with me to the end. jumps into the sewage. Leon: You sure this is the right way? Ada: Unfortunately. Leon: Wait there. huge crocodile-like monster emerges. Leon: Jesus Christ! Ada: Leon! Get out of there! tries to escape. Leon: Holy shit!!! crocodile bumps into a gas pipe and tries to chew it. Leon shoots at it and the crocodile explodes. Leon: Chew on that… you overgrown son of a bitch. Ada: Leon, up here! Leon: What the hell was—? Ada: Just get up here! Can't say I didn't warn you... Leon: You said the virus turned people into monsters, not reptiles. Ada: Fair point. I'm just impressed you made it in one piece. Leon: So let me get this straight: Umbrella sells monsters like that to who? Our military? Somebody else's? Ada: They don't sell the monsters, they sell the viruses that make them. And Annette is who makes the viruses. Scary as that alligator was... Annette is far more dangerous. take the elevator to go even deeper underground. In one of the rooms they find a woman leaning over a corpse. Woman: Definitely William's handiwork... Leon: Identify yourself! Ada: Annette Birkin. Leon: She's who we're looking for? Annette: Not much time… Need to dispose of it... Ada: We're here for the G-Virus! Annette: That's not going to happen. Ada: I'm warning you, doctor! Annette: Oh yeah? sets the corpse on fire and runs away. Leon: Hey! Ada: STOP! shoots. Leon: Ada! covering her up, getting a few bullet wounds. But you don't have to worry about him - he's got a bulletproof vest. Annette: You'll never get the G-Virus! locks the massive door behind her. Ada: Didn't expect that from a scientist. Leon... Leon: Forget about me... Just go… Stop her before she gets away… takes off her coat and covers Leon. He passes out from the pain. Ada's Adventures Ada: (via radio) I'm right outside the facility, in pursuit of Annette. getting a response. Ada: (via radio) If it's not on her, it must be in the NEST. getting a response. Ada: (via radio) Once it's in hand, I'll call for extraction. Ada: You can run, Annette, but you can't hide. takes out her EMF Visualizer. Ada: It's secret weapon time. Candy from a baby. Inspection (Week 1) I already put in a request last week, but absolutely must have a replacement we ID wristband ASAP. We need one to gain access to certain areas of the main facility. In other words, me and my crew can't get to the places we need to in order to do our job right now, so I don't want to hear anyone accusing us of slacking off. sees through the window Annette going down the corridor. Ada: Got you now. Always been good at running, Annette. I'll give you that. hears the rumble of broken things somewhere nearby... Ada: Persistent bastard, aren't you? Inspection (Week 2) With the new wristband that's just arrived, we finally begin our survey of the demolition can area. As to the report from the other day about the incinerator, it's nothing really-probably just large piece of leftover trash. I'll go take a a look myself after I wrap up this report. locks Ada in some long corridor. This corridor turns out to be a garbage incinerator. Ada: Bravo. Gonna burn me alive now? You'll never get your filthy hands on G. I'm not the only one after it. You realize that. Annette: Then you won't die alone. Ada has exactly one minute to save herself. She manages to turn off the incinerator and open the door. Ada: That bitch knows what she's doing… goes through some high-security door. System: Visitor clearance confirmed. Your ID is authorized until OCTOBER FIRST. Please return before this date. Ada: Not gonna happen… Ada manages to find Annette. She stands in a control room and talks to Ada through the microphone. Ada stands outside. Ada: Enough with this cat and mouse game. Annette: The game is over. You lost. pushes a button. Ada: Tell me: Is your husband still alive? Or did you kill him, so you could take credit for G? Annette: Interesting theory... Ada: If you don't cooperate, I'll get a sample from the NEST. Annette: Over my dead body. pushes a lever and a cable car knocks Ada off the platform. Ada: Oh, shit… falls to the bottom. Something sticking out of her leg and she can't get it out on her own. Ada: Where's Leon when I need him...? Dammit. Back to Leon Leon wakes up. Leon: Ada!? Where are you!? going through the sewage. Leon: That's a pleasant smell… Argh... Shit! being attacked by a monster that resembles biomass. Leon: What the hell...!? finds the control room. Leon: A cable car… interesting. Where’d she go? of Emails to Umbrella HQ Director Owens, There are alarms going off all over NEST. I don't know what's going on, but I can hear gunfire and I can't reach my section chief. We're trapped. Please send help ASAP. Director Owens, The situation here is dire. NEST has been contaminated with the virus. It's unbelievable. The failsafe system didn't activate at all. Is this the work of outsiders? I can't imagine who else it could be. But why? Mayer and Kim are dead. I can't stop coughing. Why won't you answer me!? Director Owens, You… It was you all a comes downstairs. He hears a roar. Leon: I don’t like the sound of that… Come on… notices Ada, lying on a dirty floor. Leon: I'm coming, Ada. Company Pamphlet Greeting from the CEO Thank you for your interest in Knights Construction Company. Over the past 20 years, we have had the honor to work on the sewer systems of some of our country's losing sight of greatest cities, while never our two core principles of "playfulness" and "superior industrial design." At KCC, we believe that just because our work is subterranean doesn't mean our designs have to be sub-par. More refined than a queen, more polished than a knight, and as pleasant as a pawn, our work is sure to bring great victory to everyone involved! May we all meet on the field someday. Knights Construction Company CEO World Chess Alliance Honorary Member Raccoon Chess Club Honorary Advisor Fischer Chess Lovers Guild Honorary Director R.B.Fischer plays a recently found tape on a VCR. He sees as a mutant with a huge arm kills several military men. The date on the record is 09/23/1998, 01:18. It also reads the name A. Kirkpatrick on the tape, which is probably the name of the victim. A. Kirkpatrick: Please... Oh...please...stop... St—Stop! Don't… don't… no… no… no! Soldier 2: OVER HERE, YOU FREAK! A. Kirkpatrick: Don't hurt him... Don't hurt him...! are some rats running past the camera. The tape ends. Leon: The virus… I'll bet those rats spread it. the U-Area Door I lost the thing that tells you how to unlock the door to the U-Area during that last mad dash of a transfer. I know you have to stick plug into each terminal, but if anyone one remembers which plug goes where, please be a pal and share by posting the info on this board. on a board. “Pretty sure the rook and knight are on the same wall and the bishop and queen aren't next to each other. The queen and rook were opposite each other, too.” Receipt The item below has been delivered to the location specified in your order. Heat-resistant Safe x1 The combination is written on the side of the safe in chalk. Please remember to erase use it before you use the safe. gets into an even dirtier area of the sewers. Leon: What the hell was that!? Oh my god… this is getting worse! to S.T.A.R.S. Members To my bestest S.T.A.R.S. buds, How are you all doing in that drab, old station? Hanging in there against old Irons? Me? I just got back from a date with a hot we got up chick. Bet you can guess what to under her extra-large umbrella. Europe is amazing. One month in no way enough to even scratch the surface. Maybe I'll extend my vacation for another six months. Barry, don't even think of coming to join me Wouldn't want to make all the cute girls cry yeah? So you just leave the babes to me. Jill, if Claire tries to contact you, please let her know I'm OK. Chris Redfield, August 29 finally manages to outsmart the chess combination lock. Leon: OK… almost there, Ada. Dammit! Need the power on first… the mutant has other plans for him... Leon: Jesus Christ! It‘s still alive!? Now I got you! Let's do this! knocking him off the platform with a container. Leon: Let's hope that's the last of him. lots of doors, locks and monsters, she finally finds Ada. Leon: (waiting for the door to open) Come on. ADA!? ADA, WHERE ARE YOU!? Ada: OVER HERE! Leon: Ada… I was getting worried there for a sec... Ada: I can't get it out. Leon: I don't know if I should, uh... Ada: Just do it. I can't walk like this. Leon: OK... It's gonna hurt. takes that thing out of her leg. Leon: Hold on… pulls out antiseptic and bandages. Ada: I can do it myself. Leon: Just...relax, OK? So... what do we do now? Ada: Get yourself out of here. While you still can. Leon: I'm not just going to leave you. Not like this. Ada: You don't understand. The situation's worse than I thought. Leon: You're not getting rid of me that easy… You protected me. Now it's my turn. Ada: Didn't realize we were keeping score... Leon: Grab my shoulder. Ada: Don't push it, rookie. Leon: Just trying to help. Watch your step. Ada: We have to get to the NEST. Leon: NEST? Ada: Umbrella's lab. Right beneath us. That's where the virus samples are. You up for this? Leon: Think I can fit it in my schedule. Ada: Come on, we got work to do. Leon: Yes, ma'am. Ada: The cable car'll take us down to NEST. This wristband's our ticket to ride. Leon: Nice. Where'd you get that? Ada: Borrowed it. Anyway, we're almost there. Urgh… this damn leg... Leon: Let me carry you— Ada: That'd only make me feel worse. How‘s the shoulder? Leon: Worse than it looks. Ada: What a pair. Both got one foot in the grave. coming up to the underground tram. Ada: That should take us where we need to go. This may be a one-way ride. So be prepared, Leon. starts the tram. System: This tram is bound for NEST. Do not exit until the final destination. Leon: You know what I was thinking? I can't wait for the FBI to raid Umbrella headquarters and take those bastards to justice. Ada: I agree… but to be clear, you're not working in official capacity. This is a federal case. Once we get the G-Virus, I'm back on my own. Hey, Leon... Trust me? Leon: You trust me? Ada: Honestly… If I didn’t you’d probably be dead. Leon: Right... Ada: Look, I thought I might need your help… and l was right. If you can secure the G-Virus, I can make sure what happened in Raccoon City never happens again. Leon: Ada… You said it yourself—it's a federal case. Ada: Leon, look at me. I'm a liability now. If I'm gonna finish this case, you're the last hope I've got. Leon: I'm not just gonna leave you here. What if you're attacked, what if you need help— kisses him gently. Ada: I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I gotta see this through… and I want to see you again. I got plenty to live for. Trust me. System: Now arriving at NEST. Ada: Go. Please. We don't have much time. You're gonna need this. give him ID Wristband. Leon: OK. Ada: Leon… I'm counting on you. Leon: I know. gets off the train. Ada stays inside. NEST System: For your safety, stand clear until the doors are fully open. Welcome to NEST. Enjoy your visit. Leon: OK... I wonder where the G-Virus is? Wristbands This research facility uses the latest security technology in order to ensure employee safety and efficient business practices. In order to enter and exit the facility, and to operate certain equipment, employees must use an ID Wristband. There are three levels of access: 1. Visitor 2. General Staff 3. Senior Staff Authentication is granted based on an electronic chip inside the wristband. wristband access level can be changed by simply inserting a different electronic chip. Visitor wristbands can be given to family members of employees. Please enquire at reception for further details. Room Log 18545 Toby Jackson Entered: 03:44 Left: 07:31 18546 Sara Takahashi Entered: 04:51 Left: 07:08 18547 Walt Paige Entered:12:03 Left: 13:36 18548 Anthony White Entered: 12 5 Left: 12:48 18549 Cyril Archer Entered: 18:01 Left: 20:21 18550 Desmond Lock Entered: 18:04 Left: 19:58 18551 Wayne Li Entered: 20:16 Left: --:-- System: Authorized staff only beyond this point. Guests must refrain from entering. A zombie is eating some poor guy on the floor. System: Our menu is designed for your nutritional needs using our latest biological research. Please enjoy our tasty selection of healthy foods. Reception. System: Dr. Li, your presence is urgently requested by Chief Cartwright in the East Area. Forces Recording -Alpha to Ghost. Target moving to the West Area. Must be going to retrieve the G-Virus and antiviral agent. -This is Ghost. Understood. Rendezvous at Point W-3. -Roger. -This is Alpha. Arrived at destination. -Understood. Stand by for target. -This is Alpha, I've got eyes on the target. He's going to open the safe. -Roger. Awaiting the signal. -Got eyes on the G-Virus. -We're going in... -Doctor Birkin, you'll come along with us quietly. Leon: G-Virus is in the West Area... Got it. System: Senior Staff clearance required for bridge access. walks into a room with mutant plants. Several scientists died in vain attempts to fight them. Leon: Jesus... What happened here? System: Senior Staff clearance required for computer access. Dispensing solution now. got Dispersal Cartridge. Synthesis Plant 43 Herbicide Synthesis 1. Place an empty cartridge into the Solution Dispenser 2. Add the required amount of UMB No.21 (P-ԑ) 3. Cool immediately Plant 43 exhibits astounding growth. If something unfortunate were to occur, it may be hard to control. In the event of an unforeseen incident manufacture the herbicide using the instructions above in order to minimize damage. Note Everybody's turned… vegefied... They keep coming back, again and again. Burn them all. Burn them until their whole body is black as ash. There's no other way. System: Welcome back, Dr. Li. You have 5 new messages. Li's Inbox Sender: Rick Mendoza Subject: What's he up to? Can you believe that bastard Cartwright? Cool your jets, asshole! Well, I guess he is the boss... For now. Anyway, have you seen my helix anywhere? I put the secret on the bottom. Let me know if you find it! Sender: Byron Cartwright Subject: Busy guy, huh? So you couldn't make our little meeting? Fine, don't worry about the Greenhouse inspection. Instead I'll give you something real simple to do: put together the budget estimate for the year after next. And get it done tonight! Sender: Rick Mendoza Subject: Are you alive? We're under attack. People are dead. The East Area is cut off. We can't operate the bridge with the wristbands we have here. Where is that bastard Cartwright hiding!? Sender: Rick Mendoza Subject: Please Reply! Plant 43 is going wild! The Greenhouse is hell! We need to send someone in there before it's too late. Wayne, how do we stop this thing? You have to help us. Please reply! Sender: Rick Mendoza Subject: (None) Do you remember Susie, the cheerleader? What a great gal. We were both into her. Of course, she wasn't into nerds... I still have to give you back those comics and games borrowed. But you might have to wait a while. Leon: Who left the freezer open!? System: Manual mode engaged. Adjust amount of solution to match cartridge capacity. got Dispersal Cartridge (Solution) System: Cooling sequence progress... got Dispersal Cartridge (Herbicide) System: Cooling complete. Dispensing solution now. to the solution, the mutant plant dies. Leon: That did the trick. System: Warning: You have dispersed a dangerous solution without authorisation. Your actions have been logged and you may be subject to disciplinary measures. Tyrant breaks into the room. Leon: Shit. Him again!? Catwright’s Inbox Sender: William Birkin Subject: PRIORITY Increased Security When did NEST become a "nest" for spies? Three last month, and another four this month. And those are just the ones we caught. Step up security, Cartwright. Or do you want to end up like your predecessor? Also, I'll be restricting access to the West Area from today. Ignore all requests from headquarters for information on "G." Those suits contribute nothing to this project anyway. Sender: No-reply (auto-generated mail) Subject: WARNING Unauthorized Access Detected Herbicide dispersal by unauthorized employee detected in the East Area. 04:51 Wayne Li Leon: Hopefully the G sample's up here… watching another tape, recently found on a special forces soldier's body. The time stamp is 09/22/1998, 23:45. We've seen William Birkin become a mutant with a huge arm. Soldier: Got eyes on the G-Virus. J. Martinez: We're going in. Doctor Birkin, you'll come along with us quietly. William Birkin: You think I didn't know you were coming? This is my life's work! I'm not handing it over anything! J. Martinez: We have our orders, Doctor Birkin. I'll ask you one more time… pulls out the gun, but the professional soldier J. Martinez immediately neutralizing him. Soldier: Stop! Hold your fire! What the fuck were you thinking!? Our orders were to bring him in alive! walk off to talk on the radio. Soldier: We’re in, sir, but we had a snafu. Target resisted, we had to take him out. That's correct, sir. Roger that. Just the samples then. soldier picks up a suitcase with the virus. Soldier: Let's move! tape ends. Leon: So those were G samples? Birkin’s Inbox Sender: Jane Doyle Subject: Suspending Research on "G" The Umbrella Corporation has decided to cease all research on "G," which was ongoing at the NEST underground laboratory. All funding for this project has been cut, and laboratory director William Birkin has been removed from his post. Sender: B.E Subject: (None) Thank you for your mail, Dr. Birkin. Top brass has expressed an interest in this "evolving bioweapon" you mentioned. Do not worry about Costs. Our "company" is the most well-funded in the whole of the United States. Sender: Richard Kessler Subject: Congratulations I heard the good news. "G" is almost ready thought to report to the Strange you never research lab here at Umbrella HQ… but suppose I can let that slide. Anyway, send over the data, would you? And don't worry. You've done good work on "G," but we can take care of the rest. Please respond to the investigation committee's summons within 24 hours. Diary Embryo Growth Observations (Subject 449) After the G embryo was implanted in the subject we made a 50cm incision from the chest to the abdomen and began our observations. With the help of the medical team, the subject's consciousness level was kept between 15 (lucid)~GCS 10. However, the subject's consciousness level deteriorated, and further observation was deemed unnecessary. The subject was then disposed of. Breeding Rate Observations (Subject 501) The G-Virus was administered to subject 501. 501 mutated into G form and was introduced to a group of 30 test subjects. After 2 hours 36 minutes, it was observed that all but one of the test subjects had been implanted with an embryo. All subjects (One subject broke down during experimentation were disposed of and took their own life.) T-Virus Resistance Experimentation (Subjects 628, 639) We administered the G-Virus to subject 628, who had shown slight resistance to the T-Virus. The virus was then introduced to subject 639 with whom 628 had a close relationship. 628 showed some signs of resistance, but had been implanted with an embryo after 24 minutes. T-Virus resistance does nothing to stop the mental deterioration caused by the G-Virus. picking up a test tube of the virus from the lab. Leon: Huh. That was easy… Alright, now back to Ada. System: Attention: Unauthorized removal of a 4 virus detected. Facility lockdown initiated. Self-destruct sequence will begin when lockdown is complete. mutant with huge arm stands in Leon's way. Leon: (aiming his gun) You again. Annette: Move. He's mine. This has to end. shoot some liquid at the mutant. Leon: What the hell's going on!? Annette: Sorry, William. You left me no choice. shoots him again. The mutant falls on the floor. Leon: You called this thing “William." Why? Annette: It shouldn't have been like this… It's Umbrella's fault—this whole mess. Leon: You're Umbrella, too. You're telling me you weren't involved in this? Annette: Yes… But we never meant for this to happen. Leon: Then tell me everything—right from the start. has a flashback. William's lying on the floor, covered in blood. He has a syringe in his hands. William Birkin: You don't get away that easily… inject himself straight to the heart with G-Virus. Annette: Good god, William. What have you done? back to reality. Leon: So you made this monster? Annette: We made the G virus, but we never intended this to— Leon: You can spin it any way you want. You're still responsible. wakes up, grabs Annette and throws her against the wall. He mutate even further. Leon: The hell!? Shit! gets up with an effort and pushes a button. Leon: What're you doing!? Annette: We can't let him get away! Leon: Alright... We end this here! System: A breach detected. Lab quarantined until target is neutralized. battle with William begins. No tricks. Only pure epic. Man against monster. System: Target has been neutralized. Ending quarantine. goes up to Annette's and examines her. Leon: Jesus, that looks bad. Annette: Feels worse, believe me. Leon: Look, about what you said… I don't know how much I believe it, but I'm willing to— Annette: Just tell me you'll destroy that G sample. Leon: No. It's evidence. It's going to the FBI. Annette: You trust that bitch? Leon: What's that supposed to mean? Annette: She's not FBI, she's a mercenary. She’s gonna sell it— The G-Virus is gonna go to the highest bidder. Leon: That's bullshit. Annette: I hope you're right… But if the G-Virus… gets into the wrong hands… look at her and leaves. System: Attention: Self-destruct sequence initiated. Use the Central Elevator to evacuate immediately to the bottom-level train platform. to the elevator, Leon sees Ada. Leon: I was just thinking about you. Ada: That makes two of us. I was getting worried. Leon: Y'know we make a good team, but I gotta ask you something. Ada: The way's clear. Please, tell me you got it. Leon: Oh, I got it. Ada: Let me verify the G sample and we’ll get the hell out of here. Leon: Before we do that… I ran into Annette. She claims you're not FBI. Ada: Oh, Leon… (pulls out her gun) Why couldn't you just hand over the sample? Leon: Because I realized, as much as I wanted to trust you… (pulls out a gun too) I didn't. Ada: I really hoped it wouldn’t end up like this. Leon: So that's all this was… I was just some pawn to you? Ada: Look. l am just doing my job. Leon: And I'm doing mine, so drop that damn gun! I'm taking you in. Ada: Hand over the sample, Leon. I don't wanna hurt you. lowers his gun. Leon: Then you shoot me, but I don't think you can. hesitates, but also lowers her gun. Suddenly, she'll get shot in the shoulder, but it wasn't Leon who was shooting, it was... Annette. She's barely standing on her feet. In addition, the bridge on which the heroes are standing is crumbling. Leon: Ada! grabbing her hand. The test tube with the virus falls out of his pocket into the abyss. Annette: No one gets that sample now. falls on the floor and dies. Ada: Leon... Leon: Hold on... I think I can… Agh! Shit! Ada: Forget it. Leon: Shut up—I've got you! Ada: It's not worth it. Leon: Don't do this... Ada: Take care of yourself, Leon. hand slips out of his hand. Leon: No! is wiping his tears. He has ten minutes to leave NEST. System: Nine minutes until detonation. down to the security station, he sees some girl on the screen. Leon: Who's that? Claire! Claire: Leon? You’re down here too!? Leon: Yeah. But the whole place is coming down. Listen to me. You‘ need to get out. Fast! Claire: Yeah. There's a way out. We can make it! Where are you now? Leon: Claire!? You still there? Claire: Leon? Hey Leon, you're breaking up... Leon: Forget about me! Just get out of here! Dammit! being attacked by Tyrant... Leon: Uh... Is this a fucking joke? System: Eight minutes until detonation. Gotta keep going...! pushing the elevator lever. Unexpectedly there is an explosion. Leon: Whoa! What the hell...!? the Tyrant. He came to say goodbye. Leon: Oh, shit… Alright, come on! System: Seven minutes until detonation. Leon: What is it with that thing!? Uh-oh... Not good! Whoa! everything seemed lost, someone pushes a box with Anti-tank Rocket Launcher to Leon. Voice: We'll call it even. Leon: (looking at the box) Where did this thing come from!? using the rocket launcher to turn Tyrant into a bloody mess. System: You have arrived at the bottom level. are hordes of hungry zombies everywhere. Leon: Shit! Gotta get outta here! going to the station where the tram is just coming up. Leon gets inside. The lab behind his back explodes. Leon: (looking at ID wristband) I can't believe I actually miss her… throws it away and gets inside Claire and some girl are standing there. Claire: Leon!? Leon: Hey… We made it... Claire: Just like I said we would. THE END Category:Survival Horror Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PC Category:Horror Category:Work In Progress Category:2019